


I Was A Monster

by HMSquared



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author's Favorite, Canon Backstory, Crying, F/M, Gen, Memories, Panic, Pre-Slash, Reveal, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Wraith starts to remember. She hates the person in the mirror.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 23





	I Was A Monster

“You sure you want to do this?” Mirage asked, one hand on the button. Wraith nodded.

“I’m sure.” They were exploring Singh Labs during a free afternoon. Wraith didn’t even need to finish her question; Mirage said he’d help with no context whatsoever.

The doors creaked open, revealing a dark staircase. Mirage shivered as he followed Wraith into the depths.

Everything looked familiar, but she couldn’t place it all. The voices were faint and distorted as they traversed the hallway.

“Wraith...” Mirage braked to a stop. She followed his gaze.

A giant purple portal swirled in the middle of the room. Wraith looked down at her hands, knowing she conjured smaller versions on a daily basis. What did it mean?

“You okay?” Mirage saw the uncertainty in her eyes. She nodded.

“I’m curious, that’s all.” They both knew it was more than that. Wraith moved toward the computer console and touched it. For a moment, everything seemed ordinary.

Power shot through her. Eyes turning silver, she stumbled. A tiny groan escaped her lips. Even without the noise, Mirage looked up.

“Wraith?! Wraith!” His voice faded away.

_ “Get me another patient.” _

_ “Doctor Blasey, I really don’t think—“ _

_ “I don’t care what you think. Get me another patient.” She was frighteningly calm. _

Mirage remained still, watching Wraith fade in and out. He nearly rested a hand on her shoulder but decided against it. She suddenly flinched, pupils dilating.

“Wraith?” His voice was soft. Wraith let go of the table, stumbling backward as her legs threatened to give. Mirage rushed over. “Hold on, I’ve got you.”

She crumpled to the floor in a heap, tears streaming down her cheeks. Mirage sat down and held Wraith as she cried. The whole thing frightened him: in the short time they’d known each other, she never cried or got angry.

“I was a monster, Mirage…” Even when she sobbed, Wraith’s voice was soft. She shut her eyes and clung to him. “I was a monster…”

“I…” Mirage wanted to reassure her it wasn’t true, but something told him he shouldn’t. So instead, he whispered, “I’m sorry.” Wraith pressed her nose into the fabric of his jumpsuit. He quietly dragged her away from the humming portal as she cried.

After ten minutes, Wraith drifted off in Mirage’s arms. He held her there, not wanting to move in case she woke up. Fifteen minutes later, his legs started to cramp. Time to move.

Getting to his feet, Mirage gingerly lifted Wraith into his arms. Even under the dark lights, she was beautiful. He blushed.

Mirage was careful with his hands, keeping them around Wraith’s shoulders. As they left Singh Labs, he swallowed.

He loved her. And when she woke up, Mirage was going to tell her that.


End file.
